season_touchfandomcom-20200213-history
Hanabi Uchiage
|english = |hobbies = Swimming |favorite food = Okonomiyaki Shaved Ice |color = #DC143C}} '''Hanabi Uchiage is a member of the Guardians and is the warrior of Summer and her partner is Neene.' ''"The summer flower that blazes the night sky, Cure Flare!" ''Cure Flare introducing herself. Her character song is Bonfire. Personality Hanabi at first can come off as a little rude but means well, she fighting wise can be quick to jump into a fight. Hanabi is actually a tomboyish, bright and energetic girl who herself acts like a firework. Hanabi's father died when she was young and her mother is a video game prgrammer frequently on trips so she lives with her aunt and uncle and older brother. In episode 19 of the series the principal requested each student learns about their name and why they are called that and refer back to class Hanabi didn't know why she was called that her mother told her that her late father Kagari named her in the end Hanabi remembered he said to her ''"You're called "Hanabi" because it is a form of light and I want you & Hikaru to both light up the night sky and people's hearts". ''Hanabi isn't very good at schoolwork and is known as a somewhat jokester however Hanabi has a crush on her childhood friend Masaya Koizumi. Hanabi's family runs an okonomiyaki restaurant, and it is probable that Hanabi enjoys cooking. Also in Chapter 31 you can see the love side of her life in more depth. In terms of sports, Hanabi is excellent at swimming and manages to become a member of her school's swim team however she can become hard on herself when she doesn't perform well. Appearance Hanabi has shouder length red hair which she often keeps in a high side ponytail tied by a blue and yellow bobble (however occassionally Hanabi has her hair in pigtails) also Hanabi's main feature is her beautiful purple eyes, she is primarily wearing the Konami Middle School uniform. In the spring/winter Hanabi wears a long sleeved white-blue sweatshirt with blue lollypops patterned on it she wears pink leggings and blue shoes. Another outfit is a elbow length blue and white striped shirt with short black pants and blue sneakers also she chooses to style her hair into pigtails and has two sets of white and blue clips in her hair as well. During Summer Hanabi wears a sleevless orange shirt, denim shorts and a pair of sneakers another outfit she short sleeved yellow jacket with a light blue hood with white dot pattern with a pink t-shirt underneath with a picture of a monkey and bananas on it finally she wears blue shorts with this and yellow sneakers. With her school uniform Hanabi' school bag is an aqua backpack with a pink rabbit keychain on it. In night time Hanabi's pyjamas consist of a white oversized shirt with light blue numbers "00" and light blue 3/4 length pants. In addition to yellow slippers. During the Summer festival, Hanabi wears a blue yukata with purple, yellow and pink circle pattern on it with a yellow obi and she wears her hair in pigtails. In the movie Season Touch: Dawn of a New world, Hanabi wears a orange t-shirt with white dots on it and a purple sleeveless tank top underneath with a white skirt and orange sandals. As Amulet Flare Hanabi's hair grows longer but remains in the same hairsyle it is tied by a yellow ribbon, Flare also wears navy earrings. She wears a dark Pink sleevless top with a yellow bow on her chest and a navy collar she wears matching shorts with a big yellow bow at the back. She wears elbow length navy fingerless gloves decorated with pink firework this is matched by legwarmers and sandals. In her Silhouette form, Amulet Flare wears a pale red dress over a pale red petal dress and it it fastened with an red and light red-striped bow on her chest with a golden brooch. Her bangs and the strands of hair get slightly longer and her ponytail becomes wavy. Relationships Mei Tarano - Mei first meets Hanabi when she goes to Mr Yamada's sweet store where Hanabi is a frequent customer and Mei lends Hanabi money.When Mei discovers Hanabi is a Guardian she tries to become friends with Hanabi however struggles at first after Hanabi realises about how working with Mei instead of by herself from then on the two become good friends. Mei values her as a true friend, which helped Hanabi to gain her ring and become a Guardian. Yukino Matou - Hanabi was loud and energetic and has an interest in Yukino when she met her. Hanabi sometimes teases her because of her (Yukino) shy personality. Yukino has no interest and can't stand her own pace of deciding on things. Momiji Kano - Hanabi and Momiji have different approaches to life however they seem to be good friends and on good terms with one another Neene - Neene acts like a little brother to Hanabi. He is very impressed with how fast she learned to transform and attack, and the two often think alike. Sometimes he gets into fights because he thinks of her as lazy that she can't even do her homework or clean her room and Hanabi always ask him to do it for her. Yona Uchiage - Hanabi's mother she is a video game programmer and therefore is frequently away on trips however she does spend long periods at home as well. She is the widow of Kagari Uchiage and was away in Tokyo while Hanabi recieved an assignment about finding out their names and she called her mother to find out information. Hikaru Uchiage - Hanabi's older brother he is perfect in all ways which makes him the center of envy to most people even his own sister however Hikaru also harboured some jealousy of his own sister with her friends and their relationship with their father however after they learn one another feelings he thought he was being a horrible older brother and turned a new leaf and tutored Hanabi for school whilst she pushed him to do things and make friends with people. Masaya Koizumi - Masaya is Hanabi's childhood friend and crush after they started Middle School Masaya started to become distant from her as they ended up in different classes however he started to make new friends and became distant from Hanabi. However it wasn't until their school camping trip and Hanabi got lost that he realised he harbours romantic feelings for her and he couldn't accept it. It wasn't until he found her that when she started yelling at him saying how she really felt about the way he was treating her that he quickly ran up and hugged her saying ''"Thank goodness your okay, Hanabi, I'm so sorry please forgive me!" ''After this their friendship was patched up and they started to hang out frequently eventually when he discovered Hanabi's alter ego before the final battle he told her how he felt which she reciprocated the two hug then. In the epilogue she is seen with Masaya holding a baby and joining the picnic the baby is called Yohei Koizumi. Kagari Uchiage - Kagari is Hanabi's late father and plays a signifigant role in Chapter 19 "Thanks, Papa! Hanabi's treasure" When Hanabi was born, her grandparents suggested various names to give her, but Kagari rejected them all and declared that her name would be Hanabi. Kagari and Hanabi were very close when the latter was younger. On a Father's Day when Hanabi was four years old, she gave him a card and an origami fox, something he always treasured. One day, the father and daughter went to a church so Hanabi could play wedding with her father. While they were inside, Kagari told her a secret: he chose her name because "''Hanabi" is the word for firework a form of light, and her mother's name, "Yona", means "dawn", and he wanted her & Hikaru to grow up to become good people and to form bonds with people to treasure. Some years later, Kagari passed away. Akio Uchiage - Hanabi's uncle who runs Uchiage Okonomiyaki and look after his nephew and niece. Akio acts as a father figure to the Uchiage siblings, he loves his niece a lot but argues a lot with her when she asks questions the secret ingredient for Okonomiyaki. They both work together in the shop making Okonomiyaki for customers as they are the main chefs. Amulet Flare "The Summer flower that blazes the night sky, Amulet Flare!" " Yozora ni moeagaru natsu no hana ni wa, Omamori Furea! " "夜空、お守りフレア燃え上がる夏の花!" Amulet Flare is Hanabi's alter ego and she is the warrior of Summer all of her powers that she utilises are light, firework or fire based. She also has the ability to create a light surf board which enables her to soar the sky however Amulet Flare is also very acrobatic in this form Amulet Flare is able to manipulate light as well. Later, Flare is also capable creating a pair of special leg bracers that allow her to rapidly skate over ground, jump with incredible power. Amulet Flare can use these attacks "Flare Fireworks" (Nature Rod) and "Blazing High Jump Kick". Aside from the Nature Rod, Amulet Flare also gains her secondary tact called Ocean Flame. Sihlouette Flare After receiving the Firefly shaped jewel and the Bonfire Tact, Hanabi can transform into this form called "Sihlouette Flare" and she transforms with the other Guardians and together they perform an attack called "Sky Arrow" Transformation Sequence Amulet Flare Hanabi's right hand appears first with her ring glowing and Hanabi's hair is untied already then Hanabi shouts out the transformation phrase "Altermode, Switch On!". ''and her body becomes surrounded in red sparkles. There is a red tunnel with light showing at the end. Hanabi then appears with her boots appearing first, then her arm warmers and finally her pants along with her bow and top. Then her hair grows longer and sparkles surf through her hair changing the colour and her bow appears with her earrings as well. After transforming, Amulet Flare flies down from the sky, landing on her feet. She introduces herself and declares her battle cry, before striking a final pose. Epilogue This takes places fifteen years later where Hanabi is shown to have taken over the Okonomiyaki shop with her brother and husband Masaya Koizumi helping out but it also shows that Hanabi recently gave birth to their son which she and Masaya called Yohei Koizumi. She is shown with Masaya & Yohei joining the picnic in the flower field whilst Neene is playing peek-a-boo with baby Yohei. Etymology ''Uchiage (打ち上げ) is a type of fireworks projector commonly used for festivals. This is another reference to Hanabi's alter ego and powers. ''Hanabi ''(花火) A word that means "fireworks" and is rarely used as a name. Her name is a reference to her alter ego and Amulet Flare's powers. Trivia *Hanabi is a Leo being born on August 10th *Hanabi is the youngest member of the Guardians Mei, Momiji & Yukino are all 15 whilst Hanabi is 13. *Out of the Guardians who have hair colour change Hanabi's hair colour change is the least drastic compared to Yukino & Mei. *Hanabi and her brother Hikaru's names are both forms of light. *Hanabi's name translated means ''"Firework" ''which is associated with her powers and her alter ego name. *Hanabi is one of the few main characters who has a deceased family member in this case her father, Kaito. *Hanabi is skilled at cooking. *Hanabi is allergic to cats. *Hanabi has arachnophobia (phobia of spiders), astraphobia (phobia of thunder and lightning) and testophobia (phobia of tests). *Hanabi's blood type is B. *Hanabi's favourite colour is red. *Hanabi's favourite sports are: volleyball, basketball and baseball and is shown to be very skilled at all three sports. *Hanabi is the only Guardian with her midriff showing. Gallery Uchiage Hanabi.jpg|Hanabi concept art. Amulet Flare Bio.jpg|Amulet Flare concept art. Amulet Flare.jpg|Amulet Flare. Amulet Flare Flare Firework.jpg|Flare Firework. Precure Season Touch.jpg|Summer time Pretty_Cure_Season_Touch_full_867174.jpg|Glasses 700.jpg|Hanabi collage. Season Touch Transformation.jpg|Transformation. Pretty_Cure_Season_Touch_600_863729.jpg|Altermode! Switch On! Pretty Cure Season Touch full 1400663.jpg Pretty.Cure.Season.Touch.full.394337.jpg Cure.Flare.full.1106041.jpg|Flare's mini-game screen. Flare_Profile.jpg|Amulet Flare/ Hanabi's profile. Pretty.Cure.Season.Touch.600.1577751.jpg|Season Touch promotional poster with the Guardians and their partners. Category:Female Category:Main Character Category:Guardian